


Time Keeps Moving

by oOoRainbow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fooling around in the office, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I dont want to spoil anyone, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Office Blow Jobs, Porn with Feelings, Post War, Sloppy Makeouts, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, dont read if you havent finished at least one route, lots of feelings, no beta reader we die like men, pls, post skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoRainbow/pseuds/oOoRainbow
Summary: Long after the war and many happy years of marriage, Byleth must deal with the inevitable, her life span compared to her dear husbands, and how she learns to move on with the help of dear friends that possibly become more.





	1. To Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the Golden Deer Route a few days ago and I adored everyone, Claude stole my heart, but in the process so did Seteth. This thought popped in my head before bed the other night so here we are! Hope at least one person enjoys? 
> 
> Its sad but gets better, I swear! Smut next chapter perhaps?
> 
> Tags to be updated as things progress!

Life was never perfect, it never had been since you were born or the long life you'd led past that. Good things didn't need to be perfect, you knew that, so many beautiful things in your life had never been perfect. 

Your father, who you missed even to this day was never perfect but oh, how you loved him. Your time teaching at Garreg Mach, hectic and all over the place, was never perfect, but some of your fondest memories. You still had so many fond memories every time you walked the halls of the monastery, pranks with your students and first kisses, the same view of the sun you remember when you'd first had a night talk with Claude. 

Your heart clenched in your chest, eyes screwing shut as you took a deep breath. 

Today would have been your anniversary. 

You remember the hysterics of the wedding even now as your feet lead you toward the graveyard, you were both still scuffed from the battle he'd swooped in to save you from. Your dress was too big and a cat knocked over the cake but Claude always made you laugh about such trivial things. It was something you'd never forget, the way the light shone in from the Cathedral over him in those moments, even now the stained glass would catch the light just right to shine over his tombstone. 

"It would have been 87 years today." You say it quietly as you move to sit, the sun shines and the birds chirp, but your heart is heavy as it always is around these times. 

It wasn't like before, at least. Your tears flooded your eyes for so long and almost Garreg Mach along with it, he'd always tease how your tears brought the rain, he'd comfort you till the sun shone again back then, now you had only his memories to renew your spirits and the soft smiles of what friends were left. It got better every year, but of course, you'd never stop missing him, thinking of his laughter brought a lump to your throat, the sting of tears in the corner of your eyes. 

It began to sprinkle rain, gentle drops hitting the petals of the small bushel of sunflowers you'd brought. 

It was never something the two of you had thought about, when you were young, so in love and ruling over the world you'd created, peaceful, willing to be ignorant. In time, as he aged and you...did not, well, it was hard. The talks got rough but like always, he'd make a joke just enough to make you laugh, remind you he'd be here until the world took him kicking and screaming. You were glad he lived a long happy life, you weren't sure it would have been easy if he hadn't. In his sleep, fingers laced with your own and you cried. "I love you, never forget that." He'd said, and you knew, of course you did, you never doubted that. 

"Byleth...?"

You jumped, you'd been so lost in thought you hadn't even heard someone come down the stairs, and you wiped your tears, sniffling and taking a deep breath. It was Seteth, someone who understood your turmoil more than most now having lost his wife. You were more than glad for his comfort when he reached out to you. 

"Apologies if I...am intruding but, the rain I, well, I guessed that perhaps." He was beating around the bush and you chuckled, taking a deep breath and standing from your spot in front of Claude's grave, watching the rain trickle down the stone. Seteth moved up beside you, taking in the same sight as you with a contemplative expression, something he did often when you broke down like this from time to time, he never judged, but he was supportive. Flayn was a blessing as well, she didn't understand losing a lover, but both understood time practically standing still in age, stuck in time to lose those you loved if you weren't careful. 

"I'm sure he would be reprimanding you if he knew you'd come down again, my friend." It made you laugh, looking up at the clouds above as the rain came down, soft but constant. "The flowers don't need anymore rain, Byleth, he'd say." You brought a smile to his face instead, you knew he was right, Claude hated to see you sad, broke his heart, he'd be proud to know you'd been better over the years but on occasion, it broke through and you'd come right back here. Sometimes you'd stop to chat, or sit with a cup of his favorite tea, complain about students or politics, things that you'd always done. He'd encouraged your friendship with Flayn and Seteth before he passed, telling you to chat with them when he was gone, do those things with them, and you did, but you'd always come back around. 

"Come, let us get you out of the rain, we can have tea in my office." You were somewhat reluctant, but you agreed, you knew it was for the best and Seteth knew how you liked it, and you knew he kept sweets in his top drawer for Flayn. The good ones. Composing yourself, you followed the man through the halls, greeting those who said hello along the way and sighing when you reached the peace of his office, settling yourself in a chair across from him. 

He'd set it up before coming to get you, it looked like, and you shook your head as he poured you a cup, raising a brow when you did. "I'm becoming too predictable, Seteth. You even put the sugar in it before we'd come back." A soft smile took over his features, only shrugging. "I would not say predictable, but I know the date and things have been stressful for you lately, it is only natural I come prepared to comfort you when you are in need." A blush took over his cheeks. "It is what a friend does, of course." You chuckled, blowing over the rim of your cup. 

"Of course, as I do for you as well." He agreed, and you motioned toward the drawer, the goodie drawer, he sighed, pulling it open. Flayn had a sweet tooth much more than you did, but times like these, you took comfort in them with a hot cup of tea. He gingerly placed some small scones on a plate for you, handing them over and glad to see you smile about them, anything was better than the sad and almost exhausted expression you wore when you got like this. It passed, always did, he understood it all too well, an understanding he wished neither of you had to have. Despite that, part of him was glad for the closeness the two of you had, over the years you reached a mutual understanding of one another in your loss, and when one needed the other, you were always there. 

Often, you'd end up in one anothers company like this, with tea or lunch, sometimes late in the night and talked until the rain stopped or they felt comfortable again. There were times you snuck in to his office, curled up in a chair and feeling safer than before until he found you in the morning and encouraged you to get something in you. Or the other way around, you'd find him, arms crossed with furrowed brows in your own office. 

Today, you were content with the gentle company and snacks, the rain settling after some time and you rose to go, Seteth raising with you. He rested a gentle hand on your arm as you look toward the windows, his thumb stroking over you and feeling the muscle that laid underneath. "You know you may always stop by, Byleth. Do not overwork yourself." You gave him a gentle smile, raising to rest your hand over his own, trying to ease the worry from his face. "I will be fine, I always am, Seteth." 

The look he gave you made you not want to leave, but you knew despite yourself that you needed to get back to work, Garreg Mach didn't run itself, unfortunately. You encouraged him not to fret, and went back to your business, he had his own to tend to after all, and work never kept you apart for long anyway.


	2. To Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it is Seteth who seeks comfort, but in a way perhaps Byleth hasn't grown accustomed to.

The Red Wolf Moon had grown deep in to the month, a chill in the air that brought goosebumps to your perhaps underdressed form at the late hour. Something had kept you stirring deep in to the night, not that it didn't happen from time to time, being the Archbishop kept a lot on your mind and your plate. Typically, nothing you couldn't handle but that didn't mean sometimes thoughts didn't keep you up at night. The guard you passed gave you a soft nod, and you in return as you walked aimlessly through the monastery. It was good to get the fresh air, helped clear your mind, even just starring over the water and up at the moon eased your troubles. Nothing serious, only meetings and plans that had always been around to worry over, but apparently enough so to send you in to the halls in a light robe. Something you should have thought about perhaps, but you were never as serious as a leader as Rhea when it came to appearances, you didn't want to be ethereal, you were a real person.

When your thoughts quelled, you made your way silently back toward your room, only the guard there to quietly take note of you when you passed. You knew they would say nothing of it, they never did unless they were concerned. To your surprise, when you'd finally made your way back to your room, Seteth stood outside of your bedroom, his usual pristine uniform discarded and far more casual, clearly having just a hard a time sleeping as you did. Though you wondered why, making your way over to him and trying to read his expression when he caught your gaze. 

He was disheveled, poet shirt ruffled and hair a bit askew, dark circles under his eyes and what looked like tears ready to spill over. "Seteth..?" When you reach out to him he takes your hand, fingers trembling as he says nothing but holds tight to it, anchored in his spot. "What happened? Are you alright?" His brows furrow, lips in a tight line as he doesn't answer but takes a tighter grip on you, eyes screwed shut. You take that as answer enough and you open your door, pulling him by the hand in to your bedroom. He follows without argument. 

You lead him to the bed, settling on the edge and watching as he joins you, expression hard to read. You stroke your thumb over his hand, and his head falls forward to rest on your shoulder, his nose brushing your neck as he nestles himself there, you can hear the shake of his breath. Your hand runs up his arm to rub over his shoulder, not yet prying and letting him settle, to know he had someone to ground him. You sought comfort from one another often, sure, but usually it was not..this close, the gentle hand to hold or hug, to have him settled so close to you had your body on edge. 

You said nothing of it, only silently comforting the man until he took a deep breath and sat up, avoiding your gaze. "Are you alright?" It was barely above a whisper, your brows knit as Seteth nodded ever so slowly. "Yes, I, I...apologize Byleth I, well as childish as it sounds it was a bad dream of all things that drove me from my bed and," His hand went to his face, fingers rubbing at the bridge of his nose. 

"I woke in a cold sweat, you-I-I suppose in my wake I thought you were, that you had..." You only shook your head, pulling him in to a hug, one that he only took a moment to reciprocate, his arms wrapping around you waist, holding tight as you shushed him. "Its alright, Seteth. I'm alright." He seemed to be taking that as enough, to feel you, enough to start calming him down from whatever exactly the dream was that scared him so much. As it was, again, loss driving you toward one another whether it was real or fake. You rubbed your hand over his shoulders, nudging him away from you, as reluctant as he seemed to be, and by the pink in his cheeks you wondered if he realized how tightly he'd been holding on. 

"I am sorry I should ha-" You held up a hand and he stopped, looking at you with curious eyes. "Stop apologizing, come here." You moved farther in to the bed, setting your back up against the headboard and pillows, then gently patting your thighs. You wanted to laugh at the way his eyes widened, going scarlet. "I want you to stay for awhile, come, get comfortable I won't bite." Part of him wanted to argue, how inappropriate it could seem to have him in such a position but he started to move before putting a foot in his mouth. The feelings he'd long hidden away longed for something, anything, and this was, even if wrong, something he wanted. 

With a smile, your fingers began to rake through his hair and in time you saw his features relax, his hands laced together over his stomach. If you didn't know any better you'd thought maybe he was asleep, instead you'd both lapsed in to a more comfortable silence, a soft hum leaving him as your nails scratched his scalp and tussled the sea green locks of the man. You'd always loved his hair but his style you'd always secretly wished he'd changed, if only because of the pointed ears that secretly laid underneath. Ears that you were now delicately running over with your fingers in between tucking back his hair, Seteths brows furrowing as you do so. 

"I know why you do it, but it is such a shame to hide your ears away." He scoffed, glancing up at you before readjusting himself on your lap. "Please, if the suspicion wouldn't be enough as to why they were like that, i'm sure people would only find a way to pick fun at them." He didn't see it, but you shook your head this time, one hand still stroking through his hair while the other had really taken to just messing with one of his ears. "Hardly, with your hair up to show off your jaw and get some of the hair out of your face, "The fingers you moved down his jaw and over the scruff of his facial hair made him shiver. "I think people would be so distracted by how handsome you are they would hardly notice your ears." 

The compliment, the touching, it was sending his mind in a spin, unsure how to react other that be flush in the face and clear his throat, brows furrowed. "I think you are just trying to make me feel better, Byleth. Hardly the time for jokes. " A frown spread over your lips, cupping his face in your hand and tilting his head to look up at you, his eyes opening and looking in to your own somewhat confused and now bashful. "Seteth, you are a very handsome man, you should take pride in that. Just because you're a man of the church doesn't mean you shouldn't feel good about yourself and how you look. Any man or woman would be lucky to have you." For a moment, you weren't sure if maybe you'd said something you shouldn't, his eyes looking over your face, searching for something almost. 

He moved up on his elbows and rose partially, you were ready to apologize if you'd somehow crossed a line but you'd barely opened your mouth when you felt his hand cup your face and his lips met yours. It was gentle, hesitant but passionate in its movement that had your eyes fluttering shut. Neither of you said a word as Seteth shifted more upward and his hand went from your face up in to your hair, pulling you closer by the back of your neck, your hand curling in his night shirt. Your face had gone red and you could feel Seteth's heart frantically beating under your hand as a few simple kisses became heavier, more urgent, like if you stopped there would never be another chance for it. 

Before either of your knew what happened you were on your back with only the sound of heated breaths between the two of you and heat pooling in your stomach. Seteth had ended up between your legs and you weren't sure who pressed against who but now your hips moved in tandem, thin cotton the only thing separating the two of you as he ground his length up against you. You tried to ignore the shivers of pleasure that ran up your spine. 

Your head had fallen back as he rolled his hips, trying to catch your breath as his lips latched to the sensitive skin of your neck, peppering the flushed flesh with kisses and bites alike, your hand traveled in to his hair. Your fingers buried themselves in the soft locks as he bit down on the juncture of your throat and you whined out his name. All at once realization seemed to crash down on the man above you, where he was and what he was doing, and with whom. He froze, hot labored breaths fanning out over your neck before he straightened up, his face partially hidden by his hair as he hovered above you. 

You'd finally gotten a breather, looking up at Seteth, the moonlight almost glowing on his skin and hair, looking as pretty as a painting above you flush and embarrassed. "Seteth..." It held a plea to it, your hand gentle on his arm. It caught his attention and he searched your face, wondering what he'd started, if he should have started it in the first place. In his haste he'd forgotten to properly speak to you about how he felt, what this could mean or do. His instincts told him to run and he sat up, you following by propping yourself up on your arms. Your head was still swimming, unsure of what had happened or what might happen. 

"Byleth I...I don't know what came over me I...I-" You shook your head, you reached out to try to comfort him but he'd seemed to have resigned himself that he'd went to far, moving from the bed and standing shakily. "I'm afraid i've crossed a line I..." You'd started to rise from the bed, and he was already heading for the door. "I should go. I...I am sorry, Byleth. Goodnight." Before you could stop him he was gone, leaving you confused and aroused in your bed. Left with more to think about and process than when the night had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect such a nice response so, thank you guys! I know the first chapter was uh...sad, to say the least but things will be getting better for good ol' Byleth and Seteth. In time anyway! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the smut actually starting next chapter, kids!
> 
> I appreciate all the love, thank you so much <3


	3. To Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding her for almost a week, Byleth has had enough and corners Seteth in his office. To...talk.

If there was something you had to admit, it was that you were, despite yourself, impressed by Seteth's ability to work so closely to you but also manage to avoid you with an infuriating accuracy. 

It had been almost a week since your...encounter with one another in your room. To the credit of both of you, you were still professional people with a lot to deal with so the first day, you brushed it off. Seteth probably actually was busy and didn't have time to discuss what had happened, but a week. No, no. That was no coincidence, that was avoidance, one that frustrated you to no end but could also not argue in front of your peers. So for awhile, you let it pass. 

You were also a bit glad for it, thought it was for the best when it allowed you to think about what happened. Of course whenever you _did_ it brought an embarrassing amount of color to your face. Nonetheless it was something you did have to think about. You could practically still feel his lips when you closed your eyes and if you had a heartbeat, you had a feeling it would have beat just as fast as his had under your hand. 

You'd stilled in your office thinking over what it meant, or could mean. Part of you didn't want it to mean nothing, another part of you struggled with it. It had been years since Claude had passed, you loved him still, you always would, and Seteth knew that just as you knew he would always love his wife. That didn't mean that neither of you couldn't move forward, the ability to feel or love didn't leave when your loved ones were gone even if it sometimes felt that way. Had you somewhere along the way begun to feel something you hadn't yet realized? You couldn't pinpoint where it might have began, you'd been close since before you'd even married Claude, he had always been a devoted friend and there for you in ways others could not be. 

This however, you hadn't expected. Was it wrong? That was what plagued the most, was it wrong. To have romantic feelings, or even just sexual feelings, even if so much time had passed. You rested your face in your hands, brows furrowed and deep in thought. You almost didn't hear the knock at the door, looking up with hesitant curiosity. "Lady Byleth? It's Flayn, may I come in?" You almost wanted to laugh, but straightened yourself up before encouraging her to join you. 

Like you and Seteth alike, Flayn did not change much over so many years, only ever so slightly and in ways others probably wouldn't notice if they had not known her as long as you did. She took a seat across from you and you smiled, one she returned happily. You couldn't wallow in your thoughts with her around, her happiness was infectious. "Did you need something, Flayn?" You were grabbing a few sweets you had hidden away in your own drawer when you asked the question. "Well, kind of. I have more of a question, if you have time." You chuckled when her eyes lit up at the sight of the sweet you slid across your desk to her. 

"I always have time for you, dear. Whats your question?" She shifted, looking to you with a curious expression, one she wore often. "How do you feel about my father?" Well, that wasn't what you were expecting. Your brows went up, and you leaned back in your chair, giving a somewhat noncommittal shrug even if on the inside you saw that as a very loaded question at the moment. "Well, he's very dear to me, you both are. He's compassionate, hardworking, loyal, and even funny when he wants to be, why...do you ask?" She seemed to hum, thinking about what you said as she moved the candy about in her mouth, her fingers lacing together in her lap. 

"I see, do you find him attractive?" You could feel your ears burn, Flayn seeming to only have curiosity more than a scheme, though you knew Claude taught her a lot when he was around, so you wondered if this was a poker face or genuine interest in your opinion. She hadn't even told you why she was asking! You answered, even if somewhat hesitantly. "I...do, again, Flayn I must ask, why are you asking me this." Though your answer seemed to satisfy her even without telling you why first, nodding to herself before looking to you again. 

"No particular reason, but...sometimes I worry that perhaps father may be lonely, and that...breaks my heart in to tiny little pieces." To think of it broke your heart as well, your face growing sadder. "I value your opinion and I know you wouldn't lie to me, so I wondered what you thought of him, though...I don't know where to go with that information. I've encouraged him to try dating in the past and he always just avoids the subject." You had no idea she'd done so, and if Flayn knew what had happened she was playing quite oblivious to the fact. "Well...I think anyone would be lucky to be with your father, whether he would let them is...another story entirely." 

The way her face contorted said she already knew that, and you did laugh this time, unwrapping your own sweet now. "I just want him to be happy, I know thats what mother would have wanted too." Your chest tightened as you rose from your chair, taking Flayn's hands in your own and giving her a soft smile. "I know you make him happy all on your own, but maybe one of us can convince him to go on a date someday for his own good." To see her cheer up was all you needed and you, despite a bit more work to do, stole away with the girl to spend the day with rather than spend it in your office. 

It was nearly nightfall when you ushered Flayn back to her own devices, a warmth in your chest. Sometimes you needed days like that, warm smiles and laughs, as well as a nudge in what you hoped was the right direction. 

_____________________________________

Seteth managed to evade you for a few more days before you decided to take things in to your own hands. He knew your routes but you also knew his and it was when he made his way back to his office to finish his work for the night that you cornered him. He was none the wiser as he came in, muttering to himself, you thought he about jumped out of his skin when you shut the door. You pressed your back against it, effectively announcing you were there. 

The look of surprise had you holding back a laugh and he cleared his throat, starting to move to his desk and avoid your gaze. "You gave me quite the fright, Lady Byleth, is there something you need from me?" You frowned, locking the door with a click that he definitely noticed before crossing your arms. "Why yes, there is. I need to know why you are avoiding me like a plague." You could see his cheeks start to darken. "I have no notion as to which you speak, I have simply been busy." You made your way toward his desk and he seemed frozen in place, papers still in hand and pretending to look over them. "Seteth, I know you are a busy person but I know the difference between busy and avoiding," Your fingers moved to the tops of the papers, gently nudging them downward away from his gaze, you noticed only a seconds glance before he put them away on the desk all together. "Talk to me, Seteth." 

He was tense, you could see it in his shoulders, his hands bracing themselves on his desk before moving away from you and starting to pace about his office, a volley of emotions crossing his face. You waited, patient until he felt he could speak and leaning against his desk, hoping he wouldn't book it for the door. 

When he finally stopped his hands were balled up against one another, looking at you with almost a plea in his expression. "Byleth I...this is-I am sorry, for what I did." Well, you hadn't expected an apology, hadn't wanted it either. "Seteth I didn't come here for you to apologize I-" It was him who stopped you, moving closer with a shake of his head. "Wait, please let me finish." So you did, watching as he paced in front of you now. 

"I am not saying this to boost my own ego but I consider myself an intelligent man, I know what im doing most of the time and have things under control," You couldn't argue that. "I think before I act and I do so tactfully but I...I really do not know what came over me. I am sorry for what I did, but not because I did it but I did not consider your feelings on the matter before doing so." He stopped to approach you now, and you watched him carefully, trying to read his face as he took your hands in his own. 

He looked down at them thoughtfully, two pairs of calloused hands that had seen perhaps too much for one lifetime, his thumbs stroked over your palms before looking up at you finally. "In that moment, I was not an intelligent man but one lost to emotion and to a woman who looked otherworldly in the moonlight as you do now.." His face was flushed, you could feel that yours was the same as he leaned closer to you. 

The warmth of his breath tickled your face, your gaze only managing to glance down towards his lips before they were on yours, your face lighting up in a shade of red. His mouth moved so gracefully against your own and your eyes fluttered shut, one of your hands traveling up his chest and gripping his shirt between a set of buttons to pull him closer. Seteths heart practically beat out of his chest, hands bracing themselves on either side of you on the desk. "If I did not want you like this, Seteth, I would not have let it happen in the first place." You felt him shudder as your lips brushed when you spoke, pressing them back against his own when you'd said your piece. 

It was easy to forget the muscle the man held under his uniform until he displayed it, in this case his hands taking hold of your hips to lift you on to his desk and press himself closer to you, feverish kisses making your head dizzy. Your fingers had busied themselves on the buttons of his shirt while his own were moving in to your hair to tilt your head back and trail his lips down your neck. The sighs were enough to encourage him, his teeth biting delightfully in to your skin as you continued to try and undress him.

As his hands began to wander up your hips you were trying not to physically fight his belt to get the damn thing off, happy when it finally fell to the floor and you were able to help him shed his top completely. It left him in a similar state to the other night, disheveled in his poets shirt and flush to his ears. You stole his lips again as he began to push up your own top, something you helped him do before you were back on him, mouth leaving open mouthed kisses along his neck and down his chest, your fingers curling in to the hem of his pants. 

He was breathless, a slew of emotions being tampered down by a mightier need to just have you in any way you would let him, to give you whatever you wanted in this moment. Your nails left angry lines down his toned chest through the smattering of chest hair and you began to pull even his poets shirt from its place, Seteth pulling it over his head to toss it to the side. You took the moment to appreciate how he looked, a normally so put together man in the throes of passion, red and needy. You bottom lip went between your teeth as you ran a hand up his torso, the muscle under your fingers impressive. 

He took your moment of appreciation as an opening, moving his mouth back to your skin, heated lips traveling down your chest until he captured one of your nipples in his mouth, your head falling back with a whine that sent desire straight through him. His other hand moved to cup your unattended breast, spilling over his hands as he tweaked your nipple between his fingers. The way your name fell from his lips could have undone him. If he wasn't as aroused as it was, he felt your hand running over his excitement above his pants, goosebumps rising on his skin with a groan that vibrated through you. 

Your thoughts were hazy, pupils blown wide as you had begun to stroke Seteth through his pants, something that wasn't enough for either of you. He'd latched his lips to your throat when your hands had started on his pants, his hands practically clawing up your thighs and under your skirt, pushing it up your waist. You moaned when he kissed you again, breath ragged and whining when his tongue slid over your bottom lip and in to your mouth, something you welcomed. 

His touch was electric, sending jolts of pleasure to your core, something you returned the favor on as you slid your hand in to his pants to touch him, _really_ touch him. His breath hitched, practically hissing as your hand stroked over his cock. It was so hot in your hands, heavy with need and pulsing under your fingers. You moved with languid strokes and he shivered under your attentions, his fingers curling in to the hem of your panties before lifting you enough to pull them past your legs. You spread yourself eagerly for him, his hands squeezing your thighs before his fingers drew up the length of your core, your whine was met with eager lips. 

His fingers eagerly explored you, slick with your own excitement as he toyed with your clit making you whimper and whine under him. His hips had started thrusting in to your hand and you found it incredibly hot, your hand practically a toy for his using as he fucked in to it. Your toes had started to curl as his fingers flicked and teased over your clit, legs twitching and mouth falling open in wanton cries of pleasure, Seteth had never heard something so beautiful, his fingers moving to tease at your entrance now, easily able to glide two fingers inside. His moan was not only from the way you had started to play the head of his cock but the sheer warmth and wetness that now surrounded his fingers, his thumb taking place on your clit. You could feel the way his length twitched under your hand, something that delighted and excited you. 

His fingers curled upward, searching for the spot that eventually made you practically scream, his rhythm picking up pace as your hand moved to fist itself in his hair, pulling him back to you to claim his mouth. Your moans died on one anothers tongues, hips grinding in to the other as he fucked in to your hand and you keened against the fingers that were quickly sending you toward your breaking point. 

"Seteth..." You pleaded, grip tightening as you both took a moment to take in ragged breaths, foreheads pressed together and panting. You begged for more, his fingers picking up the pace as your moans rose in pitch, his hips were losing rhythm and to feel his cock so close to you as it pumped away at it with your hand. Imagining it filling you more than his fingers did, to pump in to you, it sent you sprawling over the edge with a loud cry. Seteth did not last much longer than you, barely holding it together as he came on to your thighs and stomach. You were both shaking, languid kisses peppering now sweat laced skin as you stood in your after glow. 

If you didn't have things to discuss before, you definitely did now, but that was not what you wanted right now. All you wanted right now was to pull him in, to kiss him, so you did. His hands moving to brace themselves on the desk as you pulled him in, unashamed. Neither of you said a word for awhile, only sharing deep kisses and stroking over the others skin. You finally spoke up first, quiet as your hands ran through the hair on his chest, lips peppering pecks along his collarbone. He was holding you close, your heart was full and warm here, comfortable. "We should get cleaned up." It was barely audible and he hummed in response. 

Neither of you moved for some time, when he did, you were glad he didn't look ashamed or guilty. If he was being honest, he didn't have the time to be ashamed of himself. To see you illuminated by the light of the moon on his desk, practically naked and in your afterglow that he had caused, his heart nearly stopped. You slid from his desk on shaky legs and he helped you gain your footing, pressing a soft kiss to your hand that made your face flush once more. 

"Come, let us right ourselves and we...shall speak of this tomorrow, after a good nights rest." You looked at him almost surprised, a gentle smile taking over your features as the both of you helped one another re-dress, at least enough to be inconspicuous as you made to clean yourselves. When Seteth dropped you off at your room after, you refused to let him leave until he kissed you goodnight, promising not to laugh at how red his face got when he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, thank you guys so much for liking this? I have never managed to write a fanfiction more than one chapter because im garbage but the feedback has been so positive for this I can't not write more? 
> 
> So, thank you! 
> 
> I will apologize because I never found myself very good at writing smut so I hope you guys enjoy what i'm giving so far! 
> 
> As for these two, we're finally getting in to the good stuff, did I plan on dragging it out? No. Will I? Yes, because im having a good time writing for these two.


	4. To Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth have a serious talk. 
> 
> No smutty goodies this time kids, stay tuned for more of that next chapter!

To Seteth's credit, he did join you to discuss in the morning after. You were both groggy and sleep ridden and he had, in Seteth Fashion, gotten coffee for youself and breakfast for both of you. Often enough Seteth would be the one to get you for the morning, remind you of what was to be done for the day but this morning you were both in a contemplative silence, watching the sun start to rise as you sipped at your coffee. Seteth had pulled up a chair next to your bed and you had attempted to make something of your hair, haphazardly pulling it up and out of your face for at least the moment. The warmth from the coffee relaxed your nervous heart, you prided yourself on having slept at all the night before after Seteth left you. 

"I have a meeting over the upcoming ball today, yes?" He hummed in reply as he sipped the tea he'd gotten for himself, his own gaze looking at the same sunset you did. "Yes, we are to discuss menu and security." You nod, the silence slowly creeping back in to the room, part of you wishing to curl back up in to the sheets rather than go throughout the day. Its when you are halfway through a piece of toast that Seteth breaks the silence, though his gaze doesn't seem to shift from the window. 

"Did you sleep well last night?" Your gaze shifted to the man, watching the way he almost glowed in morning light, settled like he belonged next to you in your room. "Yes, actually." He hummed, shifting a bit where he sat, his eyes looking down toward his hands where his teacup sat. "As did I, after my thoughts finally settled for the night. At first I thought perhaps the two of us had been too hasty." You stayed quiet, listening as his fingers almost methodically stroked over the cup in his hands. "I...If I am being honest, I have harbored some feelings for quite some time but I thought it for the better that I kept them to myself." This actually caught you off guard, eyes going wide as he continued. 

"I had never thought myself someone to love again after my wife passed all those years ago, it was almost foreign to me when it started, I had only love for Flayn for so long it almost felt...forbidden." A sad expression crossed his face and it broke your heart, your hand reaching out to rest against his arm. He cleared his throat before continuing "Watching you teach, lead, and even...fall in love yourself, to get to know you...it was euphoric and dangerous all at the same time. I practically drown in those feelings but I knew, I could see the love between you and Claude, I would not dare take that from you." If the declaration wasn't enough, to know it had been that long, you felt your heart sink. 

"I was happy to be your dear friend, to be held in a special place and be by your side. You were happily married, I was glad to support that." Even if he said it, you wondered how much that could have hurt watching you with Claude for so many years, none the wiser to the way he felt. You supposed even if you knew there was not much that could have been done but to hear it still pained you deeply.

"When he passed, not a moment, never did I think of doing anything for my own selfish reasons, I would never disrespect your feelings or you marriage that way but as I watched you...wilt, watched you fade and cried rivers even as years passed, I couldn't stand and do nothing." He had been the one to approach you first, to offer his comfort, only if you wanted it, he never pried when you didn't want it, never touched without permission and only stayed when you asked. There were days you'd pushed him away or even been mean to him and yet he always tried, deep rain or shine. You felt tears spring at the corner of your eyes as you held tighter to his sleeve, he had yet to look at you. "I never intended...I had contented myself to keeping my feelings close to my chest, I would not burden you with them. However...over so many years, it was harder to ignore, the way your smile shone when you laughed and how it made my heart blossom in my chest." His hand went to his face, you could see his brows furrowed, shoulders tense. 

"I lost myself, Byleth, I am truly sorry but you did not stop me and nothing confused me more than that." When he finally looked at you the confusion rang heavy on his face, your heart sinking. "Seteth I...I had no idea I.." You weren't sure what apologizing would do, it wouldn't change the time that passed, you would never had not wanted your time with Claude but to know Seteth had been silently suffering still didn't sit right in your chest. You could hear the soft patter of rain had begun outside and Seteth moved toward you, this time his concern wore heavier than his confusion and you wanted to laugh as he cupped your face. "Here I am listening to how you've been keeping your emotions locked away and you still come to my comfort." You rested your hand over his own, thumb stroking over the top of his hand. 

"Before he passed, Claude would remind me that while my feelings would never pass, all he wanted was for me to be happy. 'Don't forget to live, love.' He'd said, pinching my cheeks, sad as it made us both to speak of my life without him, he knew it was inevitable." Seteth didn't say a word and a laugh bubbled out of you remembering the goofy way he encouraged you. "At the time I would get fed up with how he talked, I didn't want to think about moving on from him, couldn't bare the thought." You looked up to search Seteths face, leaning in to his hand. "No one has been here like you have, Seteth, I didn't stop you because somewhere along the way, even when I missed Claude so terribly the sky would cry with me, I had moved on. " 

To say it out loud, you both looked at one another in silence, had you had a heartbeat you wondered if it would hammer away like Seteth's often would, he looked away first, a sigh rumbling his chest as his hand fell, taking both of your hands. "What would you have of me, Byleth?" You weren't sure how to answer that, this was new to both of you, trying to actually move on and not just...fool around with one another in the heat of the moment. 

"Would you stay with me?" He was the one who laughed breathlessly this time, thumb stroking over your knuckle. "Try this with me, if you would. We can keep it secret for now, see how it works. For now, just stay with me." You tugged his hand and while hesitant at first he gave in as you pulled him in to the bed to settle in next to you. He tried to argue, you did have a meeting to get to, but you managed at least for a little while to convince him to stay in bed with you. 

So, until you had to be forced from bed, you nestled yourself against Seteth's chest, listening to his heartbeat almost lull you back to sleep as his hand rubbed gently over your shoulders. You could do this together, one step at a time, and at least now you both had everything laid out on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, warm my heart with comments <3
> 
> Seriously, i've never really written fan-fiction and the positive response has been so nice. Thank you all for watering my crops and clearing my skin with every comment you give <33


	5. To Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth begin to test the waters of their new relationship.

The unfortunate part about being important was, well, it took up all your time. Was Seteth at your side most of those times? Yes. Was it the same? No. 

The ball was coming up _and_ the white heron cup, which you honestly did always look forward to with fond memories as well as the grand ball itself. That being said, it kept you quite busy. Other than a few stolen kisses when no one was around you and Seteth had not had much time for one another, something that bothered you but what could you do? The bits of affection you could manage left the both of you wanting more and you wondered idly as you shrugged on a new layer to keep the cold from biting at you, how long it had really been for Seteth. You could see in how he reacted that ever kiss or brush of your hands he savored in, lingering until he could no longer and going about his business. 

You were looking over possible decorations for the grand ball as you thought it over, Seteth had a pinched look on his face speaking to one of the monks with crossed arms. You tried not to laugh as you chose a few colors and made it clear to the teachers to remind their students of the cold weather. You'd seen the alterations some made to their uniforms and you so much didn't care but Garreg Mach did have a reputation so you had to be stricter than you liked. Still, it was more laid back than it used to be. 

Then your thoughts drifted back, right, Seteth. You'd known him for most of your life now and you didn't know everything he did but at least in the time you had known him, you'd never seen him with someone. You knew, of course, of his wife but that was a very long time ago. The only woman in his life was Flayn and he had been solely devoted to her for so long, in Flayn's opinion perhaps too long, did he ever take time with anyone else?

You knew when you'd lost affections, it had a date and time, was that the same for Seteth? To go that long without _ anything? _

You shuddered at the thought. Before Garreg Mach you and Jeralt hadn't been very affectionate with one another, he would hug you or tousle your hair but you'd never felt the urge or pull for more than that. Not until this place had started to pull actual emotions from you, at times it had been almost overwhelming when you had them, the sadness of your father passing was like a punch of things you'd never felt before. Now it was much easier to manage your emotions when they came but having been married to Claude and having such affectionate friends, you couldn't imagine not having that for a long time. 

Your brows furrowed watching Seteth as he argued across the room from you, curious. 

____________________________

When you did finally get time with Seteth it wasn't until the day before the grand ball itself, preparations were finally done and you almost collapsed in to the chair in his office for dinner, you could see the tug of a smile on his face when you groaned. "Come now, Byleth, this is nothing new." He was right but that didn't mean you had to like it. "I know but now it feels so much longer when I am spending time with you but not in the way I _ want _ to. "He rose a brow as he took a drink from his tea cup and you waved a hand as you ate at some of the simple sandwich you'd asked for. "And how do you _want_ to spend time with me, my dear Byleth?" He had a catlike grin as he asked, leaning back in his chair with teacup and saucer still in hand. 

You leaned your chin in to your palm, looking over him now with no shame. Even with the uniform he wore you knew what lied underneath and could appreciate it whether he was in it or not, this seemed to make his cheeks a bit pink. "I've barely gotten to kiss you let alone spend any _real_ alone time with you until now. I want to steal you off and get to touch you, actually kiss you for more than a few seconds." He said nothing but nodded in agreement with you, only drinking from his cup. When you'd both finished your dinner and you'd sent the dishes back to the kitchen is when the wonder from a few days prior came back to you and you rather than taking a seat in the chair chose to sit up on his desk next to him. 

His hand took your own, admiring you in the light that came in from the window and placing soft kisses against your knuckles. "Seteth, I have a curious question for you." He chuckled, leaning back but keeping your hand in his own. "When don't you?" He had a fair point, though you ignored it. "You are a very handsome man, and clearly...know what you are doing," When he realized what you meant by that he flushed. "Have you taken to anyone since your wife?" He cleared his throat, looking down at your hand that he held, tapping his thumb against it gently. "Besides you, no." The surprise on your face made him laugh and pull your hand to his lips, another kiss against your knuckles. "Is that really so surprising?" 

You supposed, knowing who Seteth was, no, but still. "I am a devote man in many ways, Byleth." He moved his chair to be in front of you now, his lips starting to press featherlight kisses on your knee and thigh. He had only ever romantically loved two woman, his wife, and the one who sat in front of him with darkening cheeks. His hands traveled up your ankles and calves, rubbing against the muscle as he looked up at you. "I do not stray when my heart chooses something and I live to serve for that." You breath became shaky as his lips trailed higher up your thigh, goosebumps rising upon your skin. 

He did not intend to let you move from the spot on his desk, hands stroking higher up your legs and pushing your skirt up along with it. "I am confident in what I want, when I am allowed it." You'd think about how in the world this man went without any kind of romantic or sexual affections when he wasn't in the middle of spreading your legs in front of his eager mouth. He chuckled at the yelp he got out of you when he bit down on the sensitive flesh of your inner thigh, sucking a dark mark there before peppering soft kisses over the area. 

The quiet way you said his voice brought goosebumps to his own skin, his tongue trailing a line up your panties where you were already wet for him. That alone was enough to make him rumble a groan against you, teasing you over the cloth with his mouth. When your hand went in to his hair and tugged he took that as sign enough to rid you of the fabric, the moan he made when he finally got to taste you sent a shiver up your spine. Nothing gave Seteth more pleasure than to hear you whine above him, happy to ignore how tight his pants had become and focus on the way you writher under him. 

You were right in your thinking, he had not taken anyone else in years and had not planned to, he had never in a million years dreamed he'd have you like this or at all, he'd planned to let the feelings fade in time but with what was happening now, he was going to savor every moment. His tongue explored every part of you and pleased you at a languid pace, something torturous to you, as good as it felt. The flicks of his tongue that went over your clit made your hips twitch, whines desperate when he took his time everywhere else but that spot. You never saw him as a tease and you'd complain if it all didn't feel so good. 

His hands had an almost bruising grip on your hips, keeping you from getting more than you wanted as he kept his almost lazy pace while he ate you, your fingers tightening in the green locks of his hair. "Seteth...please, _please_." You breathed out your plea for more, _anything_. It made him groan to hear it, his lips wrapping around your clit and taking a fast pace with his tongue making you squeal, toes starting to curl in your boots. You lost your breath when he slid one and then two fingers inside of you. 

The warmth alone could have driven Seteth over the edge, his cock twitching in his pants as he felt you clench around his fingers. He ate you with fervor, his fingers curling and sending jolts of pleasure to even the tips of your fingers, the whines of his name were torturous and beautiful all the same. You had to cover your mouth as you neared your orgasm and had his hands not been busy, Seteth would have removed them but he also knew it was better you not get caught like this by someone. 

When Seteth curled his fingers just right, hitting the perfect spot inside you, you lost yourself to his tongue and fingers, white hot heat spreading up to your ribs and seeing stars as you came. Seteth ate you through your orgasm, removing his fingers to clean them off on his tongue something you only heard and not saw before his tongue was back on you to lap up the juices of your orgasm. You panted as you came down, his lips making your thighs twitch with every peck. "Seteth...by the saints.." He tried not to chuckle, stroking over your legs and keeping you steady when you managed to sit up, you weren't sure when you'd even laid down completely during what had happened. 

"I don't know if I can walk after that." You were breathless and he kissed over your hand as you stroked your fingers through his hair. "I can help you, if you need." You shook your head, enjoying the expression he wore when you slid in to his lap instead, his hands moving to your hips. His chin was covered in your own slick and his saliva, you could taste yourself when you took his lips, one hand resting on his broad chest and the other tangled in his hair. 

You could feel the rumble of his moan against your mouth when you slid your tongue in to his mouth, he didn't stop your hips from moving down and against his own, his grip tightening on you. Your fingers were making deft work on the buttons of his shirt, pushing it aside to feel his chest through the opening of his undershirt. You really did forget how strong he was sometimes and you barely caught the whisper of your name he uttered against you. To see Seteth disheveled always made your stomach coil, his pupils blown and face flush as you moved against him, his brows furrowing and eyes screwing shut. "B-byleth wait, I-not here." He held your hips still with his hands and you stopped, looking at him as he tried to catch his breath. 

"If we..I do not want to-not in my office." Your chest clenched, meeting his lips in a kiss sweeter than the situation of you wet in his lap called for. You felt him sigh when your lips moved down his jaw and to his neck before sliding out of his lap. "Then we won't, not here, but that doesn't mean I can't do something else." He tried to object but you were already on your knee's, partially under his desk as you made quick work of his belt, much easier to do when you were actually looking at it you noted. If you thought he was red before, to see him now almost made you laugh. 

"Byleth please, there is no need for you to-" His breath caught when you started to stroke him over his pants, his hands holding to the arms of his chair, the innocent smile you gave him as you kissed over his thighs made him lean his head back against the chair, making a silent prayer to the goddess. 

When you went to pull down his pants and underwear he did not object, you almost teased him about how quickly he gave up the fight but you were more transfixed by the sight of his cock, flush and eager in front of you, precum already coating the tip. You heard the shaky breath he took when your hand moved to stroke him, taking in his size as you moved forward, lips ghosting over the twitching length. Seteth had a hand in his own hair, willing himself to keep composure when your mouth wrapped around him, a moan passing his lips and cock twitching ever so eager when your tongue passed over the head of his cock. 

So many parts of him wanted to look, to see you flushed with his cock in your mouth but the rest of him begged not to look, knowing how much it would undo him. He was already wound so tightly from how long he'd spent devouring you like the finest meal in all of Fodlan, to have your mouth taking him like this had him ascending, only getting worse. You planned to repay the favor in the slow pace he took earlier but hearing him and actually having him like this was a different story. You could _feel_ the pulse of him and you were already drooling before you'd even started to bob your head, hand stroking what didn't fit quite yet. 

Seteth was panting, deciding to look down was a mistake as you chose to look up at him in the same moment, he nearly lost himself in that moment, breath hitching and trying to bite back a moan. He did not succeed. You took this as a triumph, wanting to undo the man, mouth slick. You moved your mouth up to focus on the head of his cock. It was overstimulating and Seteth's hand went in to your hair, panting. You took a languid pace, swirling your tongue over just the tip, licking up precum and humming when you heard Seteth breath out your name. You forgot how empowering it could feel to please a partner. 

You hollowed your cheeks, head bobbing in a faster and steady rhythm now, slick and noisy as you sent him closer to the edge. You hands scratched up his thighs, holding to him to get yourself deeper on his cock, Seteth unable to keep himself from making noise now. His head fallen back against the chair, coiled tight. His fingers tightened in your hair and you took that as the right sign, working his cock until you could feel him start to shake, barely managing warnings of his coming release. Seteth warned you assuming you would come up, he could finish in his hand but had not expected you to push yourself and take all of him, almost choking on the moan as he lost himself. Your throat burned from the stretch of his cock down your throat, the mans happy trail tickling against your nose and getting slicked by the drool dripping from the corners of the your mouth. It stung, but to hear Seteth come undone above you and cum in to your throat was well worth it. Tears had gathered at the corner of your eyes and you had to fight not to gag from his size. You managed to swallow his release, pulling back up you came off the man's cock with with a sloppy smile, saliva still connecting you to his length. 

Seteth thought he might faint. He already did not feel worthy of such attentions but to have had you-to see you do such a thing-he was at a loss for words, watching you lick your lips. "You...will be the death of me." He almost deflated in to his chair as you chuckled, kissing over his thighs and this time making _him_ twitch. "I could say the same to you." His laugh was breathless as you moved back in to his lap, the both of you tired as he wrapped his arms around you and pressed tired kissed to your neck. "We really must stop doing things like this in my office." It was hard to take it seriously when he was still flush but you agreed anyway, stroking your fingers through his hair as you both enjoyed your afterglow. 

Of course you could not remain there, it was his office and not one of your rooms, eventually moving when you were able to fix one another back up. Your goodnight kisses took longer than perhaps it should have, your arms around his shoulders and him laughing trying to get you to remove yourself. You were both in a fit of laughter by the time he finally got you to go, you both did have a ball to attend and make sure went well tomorrow after all. So with reluctant goodbyes and goodnights, you left Seteth in his office where, once the door was closed had his head in his hands brighter than a winter berry, though not without a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you guys for all the love <3
> 
> Honestly I had to write this chapter TWICE because my computer shut down right before I finished and I think I felt my soul leave my body so THATS FUN. Anywayyyy, enjoy my friends <3
> 
> Stay tuned next chapter for the grand ball!


End file.
